7 Count, Strike 5
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Stronger Together. A motto they all stood by. Suddenly approached by an offering of peace that both Danvers sisters hell all of them needed. Was it a way out of the chaos or a silent demise that could leave them cast to the darkness for good. (return with part V of 7 Turns)
1. Chapter 1

**Amidst Controversy and Tranquility (5 AM, Break of Dawn)**

She had been forever grateful that most were far too exhausted to overhear her lover's raised voice of absolute panic. Those that had were there in a flash even though one had been laying with her own sister. Furthermore her little one had whimpered in her crib and without hesitance the young Arias had carefully wrapped her to bring her with her towards the nerve wracked cry. The moment they had arrived though their movements halted when ten feet away.

"Oh my god." Sam found her voice and footing rushing over as her daughter flew passed her to settle Rose in the other crib to sing soft kryptonian melodies to assure her all was well. Sam noticed immediately how Lena had slid a pillow under Supergirl's head as well as begun using small portable sun lamps to aid in the healing as her eyes landed on Kara's open bleeding hands. She knelt down slowly next to her friend her sister providing a warm supportive touch feeling how bad Lena was shaking. "What can I do."

"Slap her?" Lena tried her best not to snap but she was far too scared and worried to be angry. "Help reassure her we are here to take the weight of her demons if she needs that. I don't.." Tears ran down her face shutting her eyes trying so hard to calm her scattered emotions. Kara didn't need the wrath of a furious Luthor. She needed to know that it was okay to cry to scream to let these troubles out. "I didn't even notice until she walked away when I was trying to get her to open up. She...she looked like she was ready to puke and I should have recognized the symptoms. Dammit she had it on her." Sam gasped and Lena turned her head to the side catching two sets of shivering eyes. "How could she carry that when she knows...it almost killed her."

"She is aware of too much and harbors the guilt that everything that happened to all of us especially to her sister, is her own doing." Ruby explained. "How much does she know Aunt Lena.."

"Did you hear.." One nod confirmed what Lena must have already known. "Yes. You are right. I didn't know. We have all had one thing after another plague us and any slight chance at peace seems to be violently ripped from our hands. I should have known." The guilt had passed to her like a riptide. "She's tried to be strong. She's kept her suffering in. I...none of us will let her do that anymore. I don't care if I have pound it into her skull for her to see that we are here."

Their quiet conversation continued unaware they had been heard by two whom did their best not to let tears fall. As both sisters listened to every word it was as if they made a silent promise to each other to let their family be whom they spilled their own darkness out to. It was time to let go. It was time to let them help the Danvers rise again..

* * *

Once they knew everything had settled down Sam returned to the bedroom that she was sharing with Danvers only to walk in and see Alex up and sitting back against the iron headboard with coffee in hand. She raised one eyebrow with a finger pointing to the nightstand where another mug was with steam coming off it.

"I could kiss you right now." Sam walked over only to stop for a moment with her face turning red to continue to the side of the bed and lift the mug without any worry of being burned by the quite high temperature around the base. She took a sip contemplating what her bed mate's response would be.

"Is that all I have to do is give you a wake up call to earn that?" Alex quirked her own eyebrow looking over while smirking between sips. Sam swallowed hard feeling her heart pounding in her chest and her pulse racing like crazy. Was this an opportunity to remove the stress and tension she'd just endured and somewhat still carried? Rao yes. Yes it was.

"This is really good." Sam spoke lowering her voice to almost a whisper sitting down setting her mug down slipping her legs to turn to Alex as she reached out and took the other mug placing it beside her own on the nightstand. With much more confidence than she'd had in a while she reached up to Alex's face tucking a few strands of her short sexy hair behind her ear. Though every single part of this woman screamed sexy and beautiful. Alex was everything and more. She brought her lips close enough to the woman's own and whispered with a sultry tone, "You are so gorgeous Danvers.." She pulled her head back just enough.

"Sam.." She'd lost all that agent mentality when lips met her own in such a deep yet smooth kiss and instantly she reached up to bring a hand to Sam's face to express how much she loved this embrace. Alex had been aching for this and it had been Arias to make that first move. Now she was returning the press of lips as the softest of sweet moans left her throat with her hand slipping behind Sam's head to keep her right there.

Perhaps what they were doing was selfish but they both needed this. As the kiss deepened with an unbridled passion and they fell onto their sides joining together like two destined soulmates it was abundantly clear this would be what kept them strong in the turmoil they were all enduring..

* * *

"Ugh...tell me the rooster did not crow at seven in the bloody morning." Sawyer groaned with her face against the wall awaiting her brew to pour into the mug. She had to admit the gourmet roasting machine was quite pleasant but she needed that caffeine kick. Like _now_..

"Maggie?" The detective turned her head slightly flicking her eyes to the side where the door was. The knock had stirred her from her slightly groggy state. "May I come in?"

"Lane?"

"Yeah."

"Suuuuuure." Sawyer sighed as the door opened and the woman in all navy blue with what looked like the thinnest yet softest of pajama pants with a string strapped tank alerted at least one of her senses and that was to oogle the sight before her. Damn this Major was hot. "Hiii.." Maggie smiled then kicked herself internally with how dreamy that hello came out. Lucy just smiled back walking over to remove a cup from the stack then slid between the machine and the detective which left both women in a rather tight proximity.

"That good?" Lane asked not complaining about how it felt to be slightly rubbing up against Sawyer.

"Tasty.." Maggie kicked herself again for the smooth as silk return. Yet that didn't seem to deter her visitor one bit in fact it brought Lucy turning to face her as the cup filled up. Sawyer felt a slight tinge of nervousness which Lane picked up quickly only to offer the warmest of smiles. "Luce." One finger over her lips as the woman expertly retrieved her cup to bring it to her lips while keeping her eyes locked on Sawyer's had Maggie gulping.

"Mmmm.." She practically purred slowly removing the rim of the cup from her lips. "It could use something sweet and a topper of the whipped kind." Lane smiled to slip out from her rather tight space to walk right over to the comfy lounge chair in the corner sitting down continuing to enjoy her latte of choice. She smirked as the detective still stood by the machine with the cup away from her lips with her mouth practically open. Apparently Lucy's comment had left Sawyer dumbfounded. Finally the woman came out of her stupor turning slowly around.

"Is that something you prefer to use your finger to enjoy or your tongue." Maggie smiled sipping her mocha. Two could play this game. Looking over at Lane she saw the eyebrow raise and laughed. She couldn't help it. "With an angle just to squeeze out the filling."

"Damn you're good at this." Lucy chuckled.

"I do know several ways to work the right angles actually." Sawyer ran her tongue along the rim of her cup. "Mmmmm…" Lane watched attentively at this flirtatious torture. "It is missing that sweetened component." If this kept up Lucy would be topping the detective in no time. This was gonna be a looong morning. "Did you have something for breakfast in mind?" Lucy's orbs attempted not to fill with lust but it was growing far too difficult of a feat to apply to the table..

* * *

As Lena wrapped a protective yet comforting arm around Kara's body while being the big spoon on her bed she kept laying the softest of kisses along the back of her love's neck providing that promise that she would be there to chase away the demons when they approached to claim the blonde so torn in far too many ways. The fact that Kara had gone so far as to hide something so lethal to her and used it to inflict herself that strike of pain which she believed she deserved spoke to the hidden struggles she had been dealing with silently.

So Lena brought another promise to join the one she had to Kara, that she would show her angel that was her entire world what she should have done but had been scared to approach, which was an offering of love and romance that was long overdue for both of them. It was time that they had more that didn't involve war and strife. It was time Lena showed Kara what she'd been shown all along by her bubbly babbling reporter and hero. The guiding light..

 _ ***This was indeed shorter than most of my chapters but this offers several paths that could be taken. Obstacles or serenity. Only time will tell..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unshackled Light (10 AM)**

It seemed to be a theme of the morning, this two by two which brought some rather peculiar glances back and forth and a round robin at the Luthor's home supplied by a delivered gourmet that covered everyone's favorites including buttermilk and chocolate chip pancakes, sating both the young Arias and Kara that could keep up with each other at the same speed with their bottomless pit stomachs.

"That is almost sickening." Lucy commented looking over to see her fork sticking out the detective's mouth whom was grinning. "That...is my french toast." Maggie pulled the fork out munching to swallow.

"Correction...that _was_ your french toast. It's not like I was scarfing up every bite." Lane snatched the chocolate filled crescent from her plate taking a rather large bite. Sawyer glared. "This means war."

"Can't help if the filling is good." Sam and Alex chuckled. Lucy glanced over at both women. "So was that the sound of iron tapping the wall or is there construction going on somewhere in this penthouse I wasn't aware of." Both women turned bright red to look away. She held out her fist as Maggie bumped it. "Should we have given you room service?"

"I…" Danvers attempted as Ruby shook the thought away but smiled too as her aunt looked from Lucy to her Alex and her mom clueless. Lena however was snickering while enjoying her vegetarian omelette. Danvers heard her phone go off snatching it up to answer. "Yeah? Oh. Yes Colonel Haley? Sorry Ma'am." Alex got up to walk out of the room. "Did I what? What paperwork?" Everyone's attention was on the conversation all of them wished they could hear.

"I know I shouldn't use this term...but I really _hate_ that bitch." Sam turned her head to her daughter. "Sorry Mom."

"Can you hear it Little Arias?" Maggie asked. Ruby nodded. "Dare I ask?" She was about to answer just as Alex reentered the room grumbling.

"I cannot _stand_ that bitch."

"...and I wonder where my daughter gets her colorful language from."

"Hmm hmm you better give up that dream of censorship Arias. Alex lets them fly like she's got em loaded and ready." The Director glared at her ex. "Just sayin'!" Ruby leaned over as Maggie fist bumped her. Sam rubbed her forehead just shaking her head.

"I give up." She sighed as their heads shot up only to see the young kryptonian fly out of the room to where the cries were coming from.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA THIS BABY'S ROOM!" Everyone pushed away from the table to run out of the dining room heading around the corner to the other room all stopping once in the doorway unsure of what Ruby was seeing. "Get...OUT!" She snarled holding little Rose protectively.

" _ **Zheh Tulzi Rrofihsh**_." A ghoulish demonic kryptonian of Juru hissed at the young Arias. Something about this creature had Ruby on edge and without meaning to her eyes began to glow starting out yellow then orange and darkening still until they were blood red. " _ **Cheh Rrip.**_ " This demon smiled at her and instantly Ruby's eyes quit glowing with her orbs trembling along with the rest of her body. Just as the creature appeared it let out a sinister laugh fading from sight.

"Ruby?" Kara approached slowly noticing the fear in her niece's eyes. "Ruby." She called again as both of them looked down to notice the soft loving eyes of her daughter. "Little One." Ruby gently turned over whom she had guarded with her life only to learn it wasn't Rose whom the ghoul called to. It was _her_..

"Rubes?" Sam was next to approach as she caught Kara's eyes of concern to look back at her daughter whom looked far too troubled. "Ruby?"

"It's me." Ruby spoke just loud enough for both kryptonians to hear. " _ **Cheh Khap.**_ " Both women looked at each other confused. "Never mind. Can I have the other french toast Mom?" She grinned as her mother sighed nodding. "Yes!" She dashed out and passed everyone as Alex's phone rung again.

"Is anyone else confused?" Lucy pondered out loud with everyone nodding to all head back to the dining hall only to hear a loud Arias.

"Expresssso!"

"Oh shit…ohhhh shit." Sam realized her mistake and Maggie smirked to quickly hold up her hand motioning the funds over. Arias glared. "Fuck...ohhh shit." Sawyer kept laughing motioning for more. That had them all laughing except Kara whom had stayed back for a moment as did her sister.

"What is it." Danvers walked over offering to hold her niece. "Hi Little One. Aren't you all smiles and hmm hmm a yawn." Alex noticed Rose drifting off again rocking her softly approaching Kara whom was looking out the window. "What's up sis."

"Something is coming." The blonde spoke firmly turning her head to look in her sister's eyes. "There is...something coming Alex. I can feel it." Kara turned back to the crisp blue sky as the sun shined down over the city...

* * *

"I am gonna finish and shower then go to the balcony and…"

"Sunbathe?" Kara nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her. Besides...it's the _perfect_ excuse to get out of the BS at the DEO."

"GI Jane being a pain?" Kara smirked looking at Alex again whom was shaking her head. It was then she noticed the grim look on her sister's face.

"On top of the President. He's apparently coming for a visit next Monday to make sure the tax dollars and government funds are being used properly." Alex rolled her eyes. "I like being the Director but I hate it too. It's bad enough she's asked me to make sure you are following orders." Kara's eyes grew bigger. "Yeah. Me. I'm supposed to keep you under wraps until you are necessary for the field. I tried to explain you just assist but she said since you are on the books.."

"J'onn kept me off the books."

"Apparently for some things you were on them. No it gets better. So now you are to either report to me or directly to her if I'm not there." Her jaw dropped. "I know right?"

"Is it that bad? What happened that she…"

"She and her boss at the White House didn't approve that an _Alien_ was the Director and because he didn't disclose that when he was sworn in they view him as a liar and a traitor. I explained to her that J'onn has been like a father to both you and I...you as Kara not Supergirl."

"Could it get any worse?"

"Unfortunately yes." Alex sighed as both walked back into the dining room where everyone was frozen in place as all eyes remained on the sisters. One look over and she knew Ruby had been filling them all in. She looked back at a troubled Super. "Unless it's Supergirl, whom has to report to myself or GI Jane...thank you Lena for that, but...unless it's you with the cape, as a reporter you aka Kara Danvers are not permitted on the premises. Furthermore you are to sign documents that you will never disclose any of what you know and if you are caught doing so or using any part of the DEO in your journalism, you will be immediately detained and held at a base of _her_ choosing along with your wages garnished."

"WHAT?!" A few shouted. Alex felt Ruby approach seeing the teen's eyes filled with upset so she handed her niece over for the young Arias to tend to as well as calm down herself as she flew out. Something told Danvers Ruby had gone to a different floor.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Maggie was fuming. "Let me guess..I need to fill out an affidavit too. I'm a fucking detective of the NCPD! Hell I'm with the SPD! How _DARE_ she!" Alex sighed with her fists clenched all riled up now pissed off to high hell like the rest of them.

"What's my punishment." Lena spoke up knowing what it no doubt would be, since not everyone believed there was such a thing as a good Luthor gene. However she wasn't even one of them really except from her Father's second last name.

"You either go on the books or you sign the same damn papers as Kara then never be allowed at the DEO. Then if you have a situation that needs our assistance she nor the president will approve of it. Then...no it gets better.." Lena was now beyond furious. "..if you use anything that isn't a government issued weapon with a permit to use it, you will be arrested by a local police department and she will personally see to suing you."

"Excuse me?"

"She will try to take every penny you own where it will be garnished to the equipment and the presidential agency where they no one will ever know that the money came from a Luthor. Her words exactly."

"Can I kill the bitch? Really Danvers. Please tell me of one of those hidden bases. I will go to home depot stock up and we can all take turns using the power tools." Sawyer growled.

"Dare I ask what she had to say about Ruby and I?" Sam feared this as everyone looked her way. Alex walked over and cupped her face with her hands so their eyes met fiercely. "What is it Alex."

"She wants you detained if you show any form of kryptonian power at all. Same with Ruby. Not even if you help someone. She wants you two not only detained but handed over to her so she can bring you to an off site base I wasn't even aware of. It's a prison for any and all kryptonians. They have every ounce of kryptonite the DEO seized." Sam's eyes shook with an absolute horrified expression. "I didn't know. Hell the DEO didn't even know it had been removed from our building."

"They don't want anyone that isn't human and under their thumb gone. This is total bullshit." Lucy slammed her fist against the wall then groaned. "Shit…" She felt her hand throbbing pulling back attempting to get her fingers open again. "What the hell are these walls made of?"

"Don't ask." Lena walked over after snatching an ice pack from the cabinet squeezing it as it popped to wrap it in a towel handing it over to Lane. "Here."

"Lena?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know how you mentioned you uh...taking over all funding for the um.." Lena motioned for her to give it up. "What?"

"Pull up the calculator on your phone and type in the amount your salary is." Alex rose an eyebrow but did so as curious eyes peeked over her shoulder.

"Yessss?" She looked to her left then right shaking her head punching in the number handing it to Lena. She took the device clearing the number punching in her own handing it back over to her. Danvers felt herself nearly falling over twitching. Lena just smirked when they all looked up at her. She wasn't done though, by a long shot..

* * *

"Do me a favor and type in the amount your agents generally make a year. Ballpark it." Alex still felt that shock seeing the number but cleared it to put the general salary per hour handing it over. Lena looked at her confused. "Is this hourly?"

"Yeah. Oh shit...let me add the.."

"Generally three hundred and sixty five days a year right?"

"Last time I checked."

"Let's put it to four hundred which you and I know will actually be three sixty five." Lena stated adding a number to multiply it by four hundred handing Alex back her phone. "There you go. Also, I want them to know health insurance and dental can be added. They can also invest in 401k. Oh...and family medical plans. I have built three hospitals. I also have two children's hospitals. Also I can supply for the disabled. I have no problem doing that. I know you guys get injured frequently and not all injuries are physical. You guys don't need that discriminatory bastard funding the DEO. Tell each of them to destroy all coms and computers. I want all GPS signals shut off and I'll supply trackers that I'll give you the tools and microchips for. They are easier to implant and untraceable to _all_ other monitors and trackers. I will supply you the funds to get everyone off their payroll for three weeks of evaluations from some of the finest doctors, also on my payroll, then cards to swipe in for when they start their shifts and sign out. All meals are on the clock unless it requires them to leave the lot. Is that sufficient enough?"

"Sign me up." They all saw whom entered smiling.

"I need some supplies. Danvers won't let me double up." Alex glared.

"I will take your keurig."

"What model do you have." Lena was curious now. Amelia widened her grin.

"You now have Agent Hamilton active for duty."

"Co Director Vasquez needs some grub. Ooooo muffins!" Alex facepalmed. Then she noticed whom was absent besides Ruby and Rose. Scanning the room she didn't see her sister until she heard Sam.

"Kara?" Arias asked with everyone looking out the window. Sure enough Kara was out there in her suit just staying in one place looking down and over the city. "She's crying." Sam felt that pain. All of the good Supergirl had done especially protecting her daughter, hell her and every single person on Earth, had been cast aside by political poll struck ridicule. She knew exactly how she felt. What they'd been informed about was down to a simple sickening choice. Either you conform to their wishes or you get out and leave never to be who you are again. How could they do that to her. How could they do that to anyone? Was this what the world was coming to now?"

" _It is Mom. But we just need to remember_ _ **El Mayarah**_. _With that we can overcome all obstacles."_ Sam nodded listening to her daughter's words seeing Kara nod as well as she flew down to aid the citizens of National City. Arias worried though as did Danvers. She didn't have her armor on. They had tried to convince her to wear it from now on. Guess she forgot or so that's what both women hoped. _They hoped._.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enduring the Conversion (2 PM** )

"She's alright darling." Lena approached softly with two glasses of wine grateful she'd chosen a white vintage rather than a red. They had both seen far too much crimson in the past two weeks to last a lifetime. There it was though, a lifetime. She had thought about this far too often once she discovered her best friend's secret and their own feelings had been expressed to one another. For right now though that life span, had to take a backseat.

"I know. I know Ruby won't let anything happen to her." Kara accepted the glass bringing it to her lips. "This change Lee. You know how I feel about change." She took a sip widening her eyes looking at the Luthor. "This is incredible." Lena smiled taking a sip of her own. "Ha. Well I shouldn't be surprised. You probably own like a thousand wineries.."

"No. Two...about two or three hundred vineyards. That's irrelevant here though." Lena pointed out and Kara followed that finger hearing her gasp smiling. She knew this was what they needed for at least part of the day. So a couple calls and a convincing grin and Kara had flown them to one of her docks over in Santa Catalina.

Now, before the crisp waters of paradise on one of her yachts they were sailing away with calm jazz along the speakers drinking wine just enjoying the view. Lena spoke of the legends of the island and Kara held onto every word with their fingers intertwined a sign of their incredible bond. Her best friend her love was her rock and now...now with little Rose added to their lives for the first time Kara felt a sense of the complete perfect picture.

 _...I know that you're so much more.._

 _Than you're showin'.._

 _The clouds in your hair will bring you to tears_

 _But I will catch every drop.._

 _Even if it don't ever stop,_

 _Cause you're worth it, you're worth it.._

"What are….oh oh! Dolphins!" Kara's face lit up which Lena caught, smiling herself looking out once more keeping their fingers curled together. "There's a baby dolphin!" This was the life they both deserved. This was what their Little One should have and hold as their arms kept her safe and warm.

 _When you fight for every breath.._

 _And the waves are overhead,_

 _Let me lay your mind to rest.._

This was what Lena should have taken the chance for and should have embraced so much sooner. This was her world. Kara was her beautiful world. Now with the addition of the purest of lives, she felt a sense of tranquility. She would do everything in her power to make this precious moment last and next time she would include Rose more in these discoveries. She would show her all of what was here and more. She would offer their child everything she had and everything she could. They would raise their gift of love of hope of Rao's blessing the way their daughter had the chance to seize. Lena would help her love fight the demons that plagued the hero that Kara had tried to keep locked away. She would not let her angel suffer alone anymore.

 _I will stand by you.._

 _When all of your dreams are shattered_

 _And your world is left in tatters,_

 _When you're lost we're lost together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you.._

 _If black is your brightest color_

 _If hurt is your only lover_

 _When you fight, we fight together.._

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you..._

 _I will stand by you.._

 _I will stand by you._

"Kara?" The blonde looked to emeralds of pure conviction of the purest of love.

"Lee.." Lena brought their joint hands up to her face and kissed the back of Kara's.

"I will stand by you darling. We will overcome anything together okay?" She nodded and tilted her head to the side with Lena doing the same. For now they'd sail away until they were needed back home.

"Ruby smiled laying back looking over as little Rose slept peacefully. She'd thank her aunt's later for letting them come. She knew that Aunt Kara needed this break away. They'd deal with the troubles back in the city later..

* * *

"Damn." Sawyer grumbled as her opponent sunk two she'd called in two different pockets. "Here I thought Danvers was the shark." Lane smirked and chalked up her dual rose engraved burgundy and black cue stick.

"Maybe a mako. Hmff. There is a reason my sign is Taurus." Lucy chuckled lining up the eight pointing to the left corner pocket closest to her. "It's called." She shot the cue right over the thirteen as it spun to tap the wall knocking it back to hit the black billiard smiling as Maggie's jaw dropped watching it sink right where she said it would. "I believe...that is another round at the counter and slap those two down thank you." Sawyer grumbled dropping two twenties down on the table to go order them both their fourth drink. "I can fire these alllll day." Lane laughed with the detective grumbling whistling to the tender.

"I'm laying another challenge down then." Maggie smirked pointing to the board. Lucy grinned deviously. Sawyer found herself gulping to shake it away hearing their order up going back over to the bar as she asked for the darts. "If she's just as good at tips I'm fucked." She sighed to herself feeling the urge not to bet on this game. Something told her she's gonna be on the floor again from a quick striking wipe out. "Go first Lane." She handed over the cup and drink. Lucy winked at her sauntering away shaking her ass which Maggie flicked her eyes down to scope out. Jeans shouldn't fit that good. Didn't help the Major was playing dirty with cleavage. Not that she was complaining. The view was scrumptious. It didn't help their food foreplay had taken up most of lunch. Never would she bring her to a sushi boat again. Lane was so deliciously sinister..

* * *

"Should we be separated with everything going on, especially at the DEO?" Arias asked taking a sip of Alex's Starbucks concoction. "Wow." Danvers smiled sipping her own. "How much sugar you get in this thing?"

"As much as the raspberry. What's the matter Sammy too sweet for you?" Alex bounced both eyebrows giving her girlfriend an idea of just exactly what she meant. Sam swallowed hard as Danvers leaned in for a kiss when her phone went off. "Argggg.." She growled walking towards the veranda. "Can I help you Colonel Haley Ma'am. Yes. No. No. Actually….I do have something to say to you. No. Fine. Yes Ma'am. I will." Alex hung up the phone snarling launching the device at the deck and she heard a loud crack. "Go fuck yourself you stuck up bitch.."

"Whoa whoa. Hey." Sam set her drink down seeing the fuming Director instantly pulling Alex into her arms. She reached up to run her fingers in her short sexy hair. "Shall I alert our fam your phone is temporarily disconnected?" Her love groaned then started laughing nodding. "I'll send it in a few. Let's just...come on." She pulled her arms away but slid her hand into Alex's. Come here." Sam lead her over to the balcony pulling her in front of her wrapping her arms around her body from behind her. "Whatever it is...you have me here Alex."

"Thank you Sam." Alex whispered putting her head back on Arias' shoulder shutting her eyes letting all the tension go. She'd deal with GI Jane later. Right now she'd let this gorgeous woman hold her and brush her troubles away. That chaos could wait. It was time she focused on what she had right now. That was what mattered.

. _.When you fight, we fight together.._

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you…._

 _I will stand by you.._

* * *

Lauren Haley was sure of three things as she looked down upon every agent in the command center that was under her gaze of scrutiny. This was a government run with a well built oiled machine that had several malfunctions due to poor unworthy leadership only to be taken over by someone whom found personal matters more important than overseeing the men and women of this agency. Second was that she wouldn't tolerate these absences of both bodies and reports necessary to establish order once more, proving her greatest point that things indeed would change with her boots in the building. Third was that the Director would conform to what she and the President wanted or she would find herself no longer in a cushioned office but rather a lead lined home in the brig of the leader of America's choice.

If Agent Alexandra Danvers couldn't be taught that aliens were not be tolerated amongst government agencies or given the right to be within the DEO or any other of their operations, the Colonel would result to matters that only a certain brother they'd struck deals with could supply.

Next time the Director stepped foot in the DEO, there would be new policies cemented in her brain permanently. It was time to show those that were blind to the truth how easily these soldiers would have their eyes opened to a greater understanding of their duty. They had been sworn in to uphold the laws of a country meant to protect and defend the people...and that's EXACTLY what they would do...


	4. Chapter 4

**Risk or Rewarded Bravery (After Sunset)**

"You know…" Alex smiled as they both clinked glasses enjoying the vanilla root beer floats with the double fudge marshmallow and chocolate chip carton on the table with two spoons stuck in it. She reached out for the potsticker bag as Sam grabbed the egg rolls container with them both munching away. "Mmmmm...no sister threatening to melt my face for a change." Arias laughed nearly choking on her food. "Hmm hmm. Don't forget to swallow before you cho.." Sam slapped a hand over her girlfriend's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Keep it up.." Arias snatched the last potsticker out licking it first to take a bite with Alex's jaw dropping from the feat. "...and you will be wearing what is in that carton." Sam ran her tongue along her bottom lip causing a heat to rush through Danvers' face. "Want a lick too?"

"We are trying to have romance." Alex attempted as Sam took her hand slipping her lips over one of her fingers sucking slowly. "Ya...you um...damn Arias."

"Mmmm.." Sam released the finger with a pop. "You were saying? Ohhhhh oh. That whole dinner.." She pointed to the mess of boxes of delivered chinese food. "..or the candles.." They both looked over at all the tealight and votive candles they had left in Alex's place. "Or the romantic music." She smirked as ' _Do Not Disturb'_ played. "I must say the lyrics are positively magical." Danvers clicked her tongue along the roof of her mouth.

"It's not quite dark enough to play these games yet Arias." Alex pointed out as her phone rung again. She sighed snatching it up as she took the glass of wine taking a sip before she answered. "Yo. What's up Sus…" Both heard a knock at the door. Brown eyes widened as she waved for Sam to turn off the tunes. "How did she…"

" _Agent Danvers? Could I have a moment of your time?_ " Alex was still stunned. Luckily Sam had seen whom it was and quickly cleaned up snatching up a few of the candles tossing her a blanket switching out the wine glass of the Director's with hot tea. She coughed as much calmer music begun to play from the radio as she blew her lover a kiss whom hid in the pantry.

"Yeah. Hold…" Alex cleared her throat taking a sip of tea surprised of the honey and lemon she tasted added. "Damn." Sam was taking care of her when her ass was down with the bug from now on. She switched out from a tank to a comfy shirt by the door and unhooked the chain unlocking the door opening it. "Yeah?"

"Oh my. You do look like hell." If only Danvers could glare she'd be giving her colorful language a whole new meaning of dedicated literature. "Are you contagious?"

"Not sure." Alex went with the latter for an answer. "Was there something I could do for you Ma'am?" She stepped aside not pleased by the sudden invader but what could she do. This bitch was her boss. _For now._ "Is Co Director Vasquez keeping things in check there?"

"Oh she is. It appears I need to privately address her about work relationship etiquette. Perhaps you know something about that yourself. Didn't you date a cop from this city? Wasn't she with your group of... _family_ I saw?" Alex wasn't pleased with how much the Colonel knew about her or Susan for that matter.

"Forgive my rudeness Ma'am...but is there a reason you are interrogating me in my own home?" Haley chuckled to walk over and sit down at her dining table after pulling out a chair.

"I want you in my office once you clear yourself of your ailment. I'm sure you know I'm not stupid Agent Danvers. You are an officer I oversee. I don't like being lied to. I suggest you get some rest and clear your schedule. Starting tomorrow you and I will be going over reports and budget cuts. I also want you signing a contract that states if any of your so called _family_ step foot even in the parking lot of my DEO.." She stood up and walked right up to Alex stepping directly into her personal space. "...I have no problem detaining any of them. Furthermore, if I find out any others are of another planet that _you_ have personally permitted them entry into the building...you will find yourself looking for another job and I will confiscate everything you had with the agency. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Ma'am."

"Good. Report to my office at dawn. Are you forgetting something?" Alex swallowed her rage down and saluted the Colonel. "Rest up."

"Thank you Colonel Haley. Ma'am." She waited until the door shut walked up to it and immediately locked it. She walked over and opened the app on her phone immediately shutting out the lights whistling. "Here Massiah. Here kitty kitty. It's okay sweetie." She kept pretending to call a pet when Sam slid out from the pantry. Alex raised a finger to her lips. "Heeeeere kitty kitty. There we go. Good girl." She mouthed, _scan where she moved._ Sam nodded being both their eyes since she could see in the dark. "Let's get you some fresh water."

Arias was really beginning to have the urge to drop that ass hat in the antarctic with no wireless signal or any device giving one at all. She waited til Alex was out of the room focusing her xray vision but felt a sudden dizziness come over her trying to shake it away as her vision started to blur, her hearing going out next. Sam went to turn toward the bedroom struggling to breathe gasping as the darkness seized her.

Alex heard what sounded like a heavy thump running out into the pitch black apartment coughing immediately backing up but not fast enough. The tickle at the back of her throat wasn't leaving and she felt faint as she staggered to the closest wall coughing still as she collapsed against it sliding down to drop to the floor unconscious.

A loud crash shattered the dining room windows as four figures dressed all in black with gas masks on entered the Director's home. One made their way over to the entry door unlocking both locks opening it as another figure dressed in the same gear walked in. Even muffled it rang true to a woman's voice.

"Leave the two candles I gave you and light them before we leave. Cuff the Director and drag her out. Secure her in the chopper then head to the base. See to it she doesn't wake up anytime soon. Leave this trash where it lies." Two of the soldiers pulled a set of shackles from their vests to place around Alex's wrists tightening them some as they drug the woman away leaving Arias unconscious and helpless on the floor. Another lit the tall dark green candles placing one on the floor several feet away with the other on the counter over where the standalone fan was turning it on low. With the prisoner in custody they quickly left with the one in charge walking over using the toe of her boot to push the kryptonian's head to the side. "Good riddens." She walked out placing the ring on the door shutting it to click the device which locked the door from the inside.

Time to reeducate the newly promoted Director of her place in things. They didn't need mind altering drugs to do the trick. She certainly didn't need cheap parlor tricks to control the agent. No. She just needed good old fashion torture techniques. The Little Director would be begging to comply by morning..

* * *

"First off, you are despicable Sawyer." The Major grumbled looking from her stack to the Detective's, not even seeing the grin from her challenger whom held up her five cards blocking that gorgeous set of lips. Lane sighed took one card off her hand dropping it. "One."

"Hmm hmm hmmmm...sweet justice." Maggie dealt Lucy one raising an eyebrow. The card was picked up and she heard the wonderful sigh.

"Show em woman." Lane couldn't keep a poker face to save her life. You would think the military would teach you how to hide the trademark expressions better. She looked over at the four and six in spades, the four in hearts, the queen of clubs and ace of diamonds. She heard a snicker and glared. "Drop em."

"You asked for it." Maggie smirked and laid them down one by one. One three of spades, one seven of spades. Then a jack of clubs. Then an ace of clubs. Lucy laughed until Sawyer dropped the five.

"Fuck….me." She dropped the queen she had giving her a pair along with the other ace giving her two. "How…" The Detective just laughed and scooped up the pile of chips adding it to her rather well stacked pile snapping her fingers pointing to the shirt. "Yeah yeah."

"Texas and tits. My kind of night." Lane slapped her arm as Sawyer kept cracking up nearly on the floor from how hard she was laughing.

"Hold em alright. Hold em all ransom more like it." Lucy looked down at a grinning hot latina wondering how the hell Sawyer still had all of _her_ articles on. She unbuttoned the blouse. Fair was fair. As she went to hand over the shirt Maggie snatched it and yanked hard causing Lane to land right on top of her. "Well….hello."

"What's up." Brows winked suggestively.

"I believe I am." Two could definitely play this hand. That was until Sawyer rolled them now over Lucy. "Well."

"Beer or chips." Maggie was contemplating making her suffer longer at the deal but she figured she'd take pity on her.

"Got anymore doritos left?"

"I think…" She got off the Major standing to head over to the snack cabinet after Lena had hooked them all up with gift cards to shop for what they wanted which was delivered right at four. "Yep. Cheese or Ranch?"

"Well I do like variety." Lucy let loose one of her signature grins until she watched one triangle get nibbled on with a pair of signature dimples. "Damn...I see why Danvers became goo on the floor all the time with you." Both heard their phones buzz on opposite sides of the bedroom. "What the…" Sawyer ran over snatching up her's holding a hand out to help Lane up. Lucy took it and once on her feet she ran for her phone. "This is Major Lane."

"Detective Sawyer."

"What?" Both women gasped looking at each other then at their phones pulling them back to see whom was calling to return to them. "We are both here Vasquez."

" _What are you two on surround sound?_ "

"We will go with that answer. What's going on?"

" _I sent a message off to Danvers. The Colonel somehow knew Alex was going to her own place. I've got two dozen birds here to set free Monday. Some views with cats here. Look, I've done the report for Routh. Nella should be working the five by tomorrow. The signal was direct_."

"Affirmative. We can do that."

"Be delighted to pick that up."

"Sure bye." Sawyer and Lane looked back at each other clenching the devices in their grasp. "Danvers is in trouble." They said at the same time.

"I'll call Little D."

"I'll get a hold of LL Cool."

"Hey." They said once more in unison. How could they not have seen this coming..

* * *

She swooped in from the broken window instantly seeing whom was on the ground stepping over snatching the putrid waxed toxin off the floor and the counter walking back towards where she flew in throwing out what was causing her own veins to glisten green slightly. She shook her head making her way to the weakened kryptonian kneeling down scanning her.

"Fool. _**Вы были предупреждены, что они будут делать. Никто из вас не слушал.**_ " She warned her doppelganger. She alerted her to the dangers of trusting the Earth race of a primitive species. Now the last of krypton would know to heed her words wisely.

For just once more she, the Red Daughter, would give them a chance to see with their own eyes what repulsive natures humans bore. Even as she lifted the light of the Dark Devil into her arms floating up before flying out, she swore to be there when they came around. When they would see their error, she would be there to lead them to what they should have seen...all along...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ride Out the Storm (9 PM)**

Their landing had been a little shaky on her balcony but they had rushed back with such terrified haste the moment they'd gotten the call from the detective. Every single one of them did their best to force back the ghosts that haunted them from violent memory in order to focus on what they needed to do first. Which...was finding Ruby's mother and Kara's sister.

"What did you find?" Lena asked as Susan ran in dressed in her armored suit not taking any chances as her own demons that threatened to break her. She shook her head which had everyone shaking harder. Kara walked over as her eyes met the Co Director's own.

"Tell me. Tell _us_ please Susan." She was pleading for answers knowing by the look on her face it wasn't good.

"I pulled Aaron's team aside outside the DEO at Remzi's home where we had enough equipment and protection if it came to an ambush. We went to Danvers' place…" Susan took a deep breath. "We found traces of two different anesthetics the DEO would use for a raid along with...with a liquid based kryptonite substance." Ruby gasped backing herself into one of the dining room walls still holding little Rose looking to her aunt to take her daughter _right...now.._

"Mom." That single word had so much terror within it but that was short lived as the young Arias felt her eyes light up not even a tinge of yellow driving from a fiery orange to the darkest of blood reds. "Where…..is….my...MOM?!"

Both Sawyer and Lane backed away slowly as Lena too stepped back to her love and their daughter slipping an arm around Kara's lower back. Ruby walked over to one of the windows quickly opening them shutting her eyes listening to the sounds of the city drowning one noise after another searching for the tempos of both her mother and whom she saw as her other mom.

"Can you hear them?" She was curious just how strong her niece's hearing was compared to her own. Kara nodded to Lena whom took their little one as she walked over to Ruby motioning them all to step out onto the veranda where the balcony they'd landed on was.

"I can't." Ruby felt that gut wrenching fear gripping her tighter. She was about to express what she was actually feeling when they saw two figures approach quickly with both her and her aunt preparing to defend whom all was behind them with everything they had. That was until their eyes landed on the dark blues of the person's own slipping down gasping running over as the blonde they had learned more of when she'd made her presence known kept still while holding Samantha in her arms. "Let my mom…" The young Arias watched as the Red Daughter walked to one of the lounge chairs carefully lowering her mom onto it. "What.."

" _ **Tuv Zgai Pizhuiv**_ _._ " There was a hint of concern in her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Kara whom stepped closer unable to suppress the trembles now knowing her sister was in dangerous hands.

" _ **У кого есть моя сестра. Пожалуйста.**_ " She would meet the Red Daughter halfway if that's what it took. This seem to appease her double of the shadows.

" _ **Вы слишком легко доверились жителям этой планеты желтой дочери света Рао. Те, кому ты безрассудно веришь, взяли единственного, кого я принимаю Храбрый.**_ " The returned offering of what was to be a warning to her provided enough of the answers Kara sought. Yet she wondered if it came with a debt she would later have to give compensation to. " _Our_ Brave One mustn't taste what will bring betrayal Yellow Daughter."

"How do we find her." Ruby stepped forward noticing the curiosity this dark kryptonian held for her. " _ **Она мне как мама Красная Дочь. Куда мы должны смотреть.**_ " Kara's eyes widened as she looked at her niece. "I had time while you and Aunt Lena had your own time."

"Look within." They felt the gust of wind as the darkness left their presence.

"Susan?" Kara turned immediately noticing the confused faces looking at both her and Ruby. "I think whom you trust should start to destroy everything that is a danger to any of us, including to kryptonians. Can you do that?"

"Send the message." Lena told Vasquez. "Send the test which should take them less than five minutes. Hold on." She ran back into the dining room grabbing her phone and tablet along with the cord heading back out holding out her hand. "Give me your phone."

"Ooookay. Just wondering why you need.." Lena plugged the appropriate end in to Susan's phone then brought up the application downloading to her device waiting for it to reach a hundred percent unplugging it handing it back to her. "Dare I ask?"

"Whomever solves it you will have on the list to text. It will automatically filter out the failed once every associate has gone through it. The moment anyone doesn't pass it will force close the window and shut down their device. They won't be able to recover any of what they completed no matter what software they have. I invented the program. I also destroyed all records of the trials and completion.

"Daaaaaamn. Winn would have fell over from shock by now." Kara was beyond impressed and by the dropped jaws she wasn't the only one. She shook that away to focus on what mattered which was finding her sister. As Susan sent the text and test to her agents they noticed whom begun to stir with a hard groan.

"Ughhh..what...where...wha...Al...Lex.." Sam felt like absolute shit and her stomach was twisting from the nausea hitting her hard. She rolled over with barely any strength about to hurl when a can was slid under where her head had went in the nick of time. "Than...xs.."

"It's done Lena." Susan stated as the Luthor looked down at the results. Four fails. She looked up at Vasquez.

"Send it. Have what I told you placed in the locations I sent you for the detonation. Your building doesn't have her Susan." Lena stated assuringly. "We need every single other base you are aware of. Send Aaron's team to my other warehouse. Let's go there." She knelt down to a rather pale Sam. "Let's get you some medical attention okay?"

"Al...ex.." She struggled to speak knowing her eyes were watering from a grave worry.

"We will find her." Lena nodded to Kara but it was Ruby whom knelt down slipping her arms under her mom's body lifting her easily standing back up. "You sure?"

"Protect _**Khuh Dhoia**_." The young Arias spoke as she looked down and into a set of warm crisp blues. As if in a silent understanding she nodded taking off before any of them could stop her or chase after her. She heard the screams from both her mom and aunt, but this was something she knew she could do that they could not. It was time to memorize the sensor sounds that only the DEO used. That would be the key to finding the Director...her other mom. She would not fail Alex Danvers. It was time to unleash what none of them knew of her that only one did within their precious dreams. It was time...to _reign.._

* * *

She stood in the corner as they drug their prisoner in already able to see within the darkness that her loyal soldiers also could with the shades the eyes of their masks provided. They kept their mouths covered too providing them protection from the nerve gas administered through the vents that would have affected them without it. She snapped her fingers as two of her boys lifted the unconscious woman up into the chair then dropped both arms onto the arms of the seat securing them with the two buckles and four straps not too tight but tight enough. Two belts were locked around the waist with cross straps over the torso keeping the prisoner firmly upright with no give. With her barefoot they placed both legs in the cylinders securing the feet locking them in the pointed position. With toes down they rested in two jars that were yet to be filled.

"Leave us." She ordered with a scrambler attached to the mask over her mouth. They nodded stepping out locking the door behind them that she could easily punch in a code at the box to unlock and leave at any time. She turned the dial to lower the tone of her voice to almost a man's. "Time for a little education."

A few simple codes punched in at various panels and projectors covered the four walls with images of the Dark Kryptonians along with footage of when Supergirl was under Red K. Then footage of the Martian without control. They changed to images of Superman's darker trials. Added to all of the others were the Daxamites that attempted to destroy Earth. She adjusted the images adding the audio turning it up just enough. She made sure to include when the woman herself had been injured by invaders of their planet.

She then stepped away from the walls slowly circling the captive looking down to where the circuit box was along with the two thick cords that were attached to two long picana prods that were mounted on two pedestals with both three prong tips rather close to the prisoner's sides. "Increase _our_ formula and decrease the first vapor." She ordered hearing the hum in the vents. "Soon you will have a proper _wake up_ call."

She flicked on the box under the chair and grabbed the circuit meter remote walking away to type in her codes and leave the room. It would be a few hours before their newest test subject stirred. Until then they'd keep the volume up the footage rolling so when the woman opened her eyes she'd see her greatest mistake. She'd see that she needed to be a survivor. That she needed to do what must be done to live. Which meant a _sudden death_ for those that were not of Earth..


End file.
